Jamie Johnson's Diary: The Ghost of Haldir
by jobiwonkanobi
Summary: Jamie Johnson, a young woman from earth who has died and been sent to Lothlorien all to save a certain soul. Who would have thought that certain someone was the grumpy marchwarden of Lorien? Jamie is armed with only a notebook and a ballpoint pen as she haunts the realm unnoticed, except by Haldir of course. He just can't seem to get rid of her.
1. And on the Third Day

**DAY 1**

Okay. Day 1. How should I start this?

How about this: I'm a newly dead girl who's been placed in Middle Earth for some reason. It's 365 days before Frodo brings the One Ring to Lothlorien, which is where I've been 'stationed' I guess.

All I know is that I have to save someone. Not sure who this person is. No idea if I'm supposed to save them physically or mentally. The voice only told me that instead of going to the afterlife, I could go here. I accepted of course. Back in my old life I was obsessed with anything J.R.R. Tolkien. I could spend hours researching facts and watching the Peter Jackson movies, fantasizing about traveling with Gandalf or pulling pranks with Merry and Pippin.

Though now that I'm actually here, it's not as fun as I thought. More like really confusing and frustrating trying to find my purpose.

**DAY 2**

Turns out I can touch anything that doesn't breathe. I just go straight through anything that does. Hm. I guess that means no frickle-fracking for me. Not that I did that in my previous life anyway, but it would be nice to have the option…

Shame…these elves are pretty spicy. Seems my hormones are still intact, though I don't need to eat or go to the bathroom.

GALADRIEL CAN SEE ME! I REPEAT! GALADRIEL CAN SEE ME!

Wait. Why would I have to save her?

Okay, turns out she's not the one I have to save. She can just see me because she's all powerful and stuff like that. Galadriel says that the person I have to save may come upon me in the most surprising way.

I asked her what she meant by that and she just gave me an irritatingly pretty smile. ugh.

Hm right. Must go find my so called 'patient', but until I find him, I think I'lll use this new found stealth to my advantage and go cause some mischief. Mwahaha.

**DAY 3**

So the elves of Lothlorien are now thoroughly freaked out. Well, all but Galadriel. She probably knows no elf in their right mind would leave a trail of lembas bread crumbs from someones door winding all around the realm and back to the start. Like unless Galadriel knows about Hansel and Gretel, she probably knows it's me. She's cool though, she hasn't tried to stop me at all.

You know, I haven't ran into Haldir: Le Marchwarden of Lorien yet. I really want to see if he's as serious and sulky as he is in the movies. Wonder how I should annoy him?

Strolling through the random paths of trees I looked all around, not really paying attention to where I was going, too busy trying to think of a plan to bug Haldir. Still haven't seen him even though I've been walking around all day. Maybe because I've been a little distracted with following different elves around.

"My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns. hun." I sang, doing a little dancing with my walking. Thank God no one can see me right now.

"Stand still." a strong voice called from my side.

"Agh" I said spinning around. A tall menacing looking blond elf was standing in front of me. He was pointing an arrow in my direction, but it couldn't have been pointing it at me. I casually looked behind me. No one. Hmmm. "Uhhhhh me?" I questioned as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you." he said impatiently, still pointing his stick of doom at my head. "Why are you wandering in our borders. Have you business here?"

"Well I'm kind of a ghost, and um….I don't have a purpose. The good ole Ainur sent me?" I said, ending with a question because I think I just figured out who I'm supposed to save and didn't want to tell him. Haldir. Of course it's the grumpiest elf in Lothlorien. And of course he caught me unexpectedly, just as Galadriel said. Although, I don't know if she predicted it would have been while I was jamming out to 'Baby got Back' in my head.

"I do not believe you. Now tell me your purpose." He was getting more impatient, I could tell. I rolled my eyes at his prissiness.

"Ok fine. Don't believe me? Watch this" I said as I started walking back into the main part of the realm where the elves dwelled. He followed, though his bow was still held taught. Finally reaching a wise looking elf who was reading some sort of scroll by one of the many fountains, I reached out and put my hand straight through his head. Haldir's eyes widened comically, making me grin wildly.

"What is this sorcery?" he exclaimed making the wise looking elf look up in surprise.

"Haldir, I did not know you were off guard duty. Are you well? You look quite shaken." Haldir composed his face as he realized the elf had no idea I had stuck my hand through his brain. Stiffly he replied:

"I am quite well thank you. If you will excuse me, I must go back to duty." Nodding curtly, he walked away quite efficiently, purposefully not looking my way again.


	2. Falling Out of Trees and Brushing My Cow

**DAY 4**

Why the heck does Haldir keep walking by when I'm doing something really weird?

I was being all super secret agent as I went to go find him again because I wanted to see how he was doing after our encounter yesterday. I was literally humming the Mission Impossible theme song under my breath. And of course, I'm not very sneaky even as a ghost. So, mid-barrel roll between two trees he approached me.

"Woah. Uh hey Haldir, how's it going?" I said casually, pretending that I wasn't just rolling around on the ground trying to spy on him.

"I have asked many of my guards if they have seen a strange woman in the woods. They all have said no. I have accepted that you are a figment of my mind. Do please leave me alone from now on." He turned away, about to go back to his guard duty.

I followed him, jogging to keep up with with his long strides. "Soooo why do you think I'm a hallucination?" I questioned, not giving up yet. He raised an eyebrow as he looked sideways at me.

"What else could you possibly be?" I opened my moth to retort but then shut it. If I was him I'd think I was crazy too. We both walked in silence for a while. "Tell me, why are you dressed so strange." I grinned at him. He couldn't contain his curiosity. So cute, must not fangirl.

I looked down at myself. All I was wearing was a plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and worn in brown hiking boots. "Well where I come from, these are perfectly acceptable. Pretty much everybody wears jeans,and I wore all this because I wasn't really that into fashion." I said. He nodded but did not say anything. The rest of the day I just followed him around as he met up with various guards, listening up on any news for the one ring. Also I checked him out. A lot.

**DAY 5**

The next day, I wandered around Caras Galadhon, stopping by Galadriel's chambers to wave hello, then continued out to Explore the trees of Lorien. Trying to think of another way to sneak up on Haldir, I looked up at the beautiful canopy and the falling leaves. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I cackled like a crazy person and ran towards the northern borders where Haldir was situated

* * *

Surveying the tree I wanted to climb, I took a deep breath. I had to get up quick before Haldir walked by, but I hadn't done something like this since I was ten. I really don't think dying increased my climbing abilities either, so I awkwardly just went up and hugged the trunk, seeing if it would help.

_Nope._

Looking like some demented frog, I hopped up and down until grasping the lowest hanging branch. Scrambling up onto it, I'm sure I exalted the most beautiful display of feminine grace and poise.

After the first branch, it became easier to maneuver myself up on the limbs. Soon I was concealed pretty high up, clutching on for dear life of course, even though I knew nothing bad would happen if I fell. My eyes widened at a sudden thought. I was such a creeper right now! Dear Valar it sure is fun.

"I know you are there strange one." Called a smooth voice. Of course it was Haldir. I peered over the branch I was sitting on and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're no fun." I said, now trying to make my way back down to talk to him. More like make random comments whilst he gives me "you idiot" looks. Though he should be grateful, I'm trying to save his life here. As I made my way down, I suddenly slipped and fell backwards, rushing towards the ground. I made a high pitched strangled sound as I landed in a very firm pair of arms.**(A/N: oh heck no, this is not going to be one of those moments where they look deep into each other's eyes and almost kiss. nope. I'll save that for later)** I looked up at his face and promptly screamed as I scrambled away from his hands.

"You! You can touch me!" I exclaimed, not sure what this mean't**.**

"Yes. Yes, I can. Why can I touch you when no one else can?" Haldir asked, looking puzzled. My eyes widened, I wasn't sure I was ready for this conversation yet. Regaining my composure, I scratched my nose and started to back away slowly.

"Psh, no idea. I um, forgot. I have to go…brush my…cow. Peace out!" I mumbled out as I turned around and ran all the way back to Caras Galadhon, all the while thinking about how nice it was to feel a person's touch again.


	3. May the Pinecone of Doom Fall Upon You

**DAY 6**

Giving up sneaking up on Haldir today, I just walked to the northern borders. I still haven't figured out how I'm going to tell him why he can see and touch me. Like how do you even approach that? 'Hey Haldir you may possibly die or something in the near future, I'm not really sure. All I know is that your screwed and a dead 20 year old from another world has to save you. Not to mention said girl can't even make toast without catching something on fire. No biggy.'

As I neared the forests eves of Nimrodel, panic started to kick in. I didn't really want him to find out I was his 'redeemer' yet. Couldn't I just do the deed and move on? Maybe I could stay and wander Middle Earth and see all the wonders afterwards?

* * *

Approaching Haldir and what I guessed to be his brothers Orophin and Rumil(It's hard to tell around here. They're all hot and blond.), I leaned against a tree and surveyed him. He seemed less formal when he conversed with his family compared to when he was with his other guard companions.

I wolf-whistled loudly and gave him a suggestive expression when he turned to look. He murmured something to his brothers and walked straight past me. Smiling at his obvious discomfort of being around me, I let him lead me to a secluded part of the forest.

"Are you here to explain your presence in my life?" he asked, finally turning around to look at me.

"Well, I'll tell you what I know. I'm not exactly too familiar with the situation myself either." He nodded. "Basically as I said earlier, I'm a ghost, meaning I have died and come back as a spirit. All I know is that I've been sent here to save someone. That someone is you." I said, looking to see his face. He gazed straight back.

"I do not see the need for you to pursue me everywhere." he proclaimed smoothly. I glowered at him.

"You think I want to be here stuck in a foreign place where the only person I can talk to is _you? _When I accepted this offer, I thought I would be able to travel and explore, talk to different chara-…people. There were so many things I've wanted to do, but I can't, because I can only speak to you. It wasn't exactly my ideal choice to have to follow around a super grumpy antisocial individual all the time. I'm not Edward Cullen. Damn."

"I do not need saving. You do not need to watch me as if I were some petulant child." he responded, cool and collected, whilst I was an angry mess.

"You want me to let you die? Are you shitting me? I can't believe this. I've heard of the stubbornness of dwarves, but I don't think even _they_ can compare to you!" I exclaimed.

"Farewell" Haldir said stiffly as he turned to walk back to his guard duties. So furious by his dismissal, I picked up a nearby fallen pinecone and hurled it at the back of his head. At his startled noise, I ran like the wind back to Caras Galadhon.

**DAY 7**

Deciding to ignore Haldir for the day, I was now en route to Galadriel's pavilion area. The beautiful winding staircase wrapping the tree was very easy to climb now that I had endless stamina. When I reached her chamber area, I saw she was seated at a table, reading some old looking scrolls. She glanced up, smiling like she knew I would be coming.

"Hello Jamie, how are you faring?" I sighed, pulling up a chair and slumping into it.

"Haldir and I got into a fight yesterday." Galadriel gave me a look that conveyed I needed to explain. "I kind of told him I was sent to save him, which made him pissy, so he said he didn't need saving. I basically told him he was an idiot and I didn't want to follow him around. This led to him to walking away from me, which in turn made me kind of chunk a pinecone at his head…" I finished, awkwardly trailing off. I opened up this journal and started doodling.

"It seems as if the two of you are still adjusting to the situation that has befallen you. Do be patient, soon you will understand." she said to me. I nodded glumly. "May I see?" she questioned, gesturing at my journal. I probably would have been blushing profusely if I was still alive as I passed her my notebook. She laughed lightly as she looked upon my piece of art. By piece of art I mean a crudely drawn stick figure of Haldir getting pelted by flaming pinecones.

"It still needs some work." I mumbled as she passed back my journal. Smiling she led me to the door.

"Do not be upset young one. Time will tell you why it is Haldir you must save." she said as she patted my shoulder. Paying my farewell, I left her pavilion and went to go find some 'sleeping' elves to draw ink mustaches on. Let me tell you, it's very hard to see if they are resting or not when their eyes are open. Creepy really.


	4. Yo ho! A Pirate's Life for Me!

**DAY 9**

Grabbing an elvish cloak on my way out to find Haldir, I convinced myself that the situation between the two of us could not change. We will both have to grit our teeth and bear each other until whatever fate we meet.

Approaching the area that Haldir would pass by on his afternoon rounds, I picked a spot and crouched down, completely covering myself in the cloak. Hopefully I'll look like Sam and Frodo when they were spying on the black gates, almost getting caught by a cruel black eyed man of Mordor.

Trying to breathe quietly, I thought about how awesome this idea was. There's no way he would see me. I'm practically invisible. Feeling rather smug, I definitely did not expect to hear a frustrated sigh and feel a sharp poke at my side.

"Gahhh" I cried, trying to untangle myself from the fabric that encircled me. Finally, I managed to dislodge myself and looked up.

Haldir gazed down at me. "You breathe so loud, I could have shot you in the dark." he promptly said as I huffed and tried to seem at least slightly dignified as I staggered into a standing position.

"Hey Haldir, I didn't expect you to be around here." I replied, trying to look nonchalant as I leaned up against a tree.

"Do not act as if you do not know my routine. Speak you reason for disturbing my rounds."

"Oh my God Haldir, you need to get laid _so_ bad." I exclaimed, rolling my eyes. Upon seeing his shocked expression, I clapped my hand over my mouth. Then I started laughing. I had just told one of the hottest elves ever that he needed to do the dirty. Clutching my sides, I doubled over in giggles. Haldir still looked abashed.

_All four of my Tumblr followers would be soooo jealous right now._

Finally gathering my breath, I directed my eyes back to Haldir. His expression was serious. "If I were to lay with an elleth, I would become married" he stated. My mouth gaped open.

"Are you serious? That's crazy, you guys live for like thousands of years!" I exclaimed.

He nodded his head. "This is why so many elves are not promised to another. It is difficult to find the one who you will spend the rest of your days with."

I observed him. His golden hair was neat and long. His armor perfectly situated and useful looking. Though under all the poised behavior, he seemed sad. Like he was content, but at the same time, wanted something more in life. Haldir cleared his throat. I whipped my head up in horror. He had just caught me checking him out.

"What is your name, wanderer?" he questioned.

Smiling, I rolled my eyes. It's been like eight days and he _just now_ asks. "Johnson." I paused. "Jamie Johnson." Felling quite dramatic, I twirled around and walked away, leaving Haldir to revel in my probably odd sounding name.

**DAY 10**

"Yo ho, yo ho! A pirate's life for meeeeeee!" I bellowed as I tried not to fall out of the boat. Dear Lord my mother would not approve. She was always telling me to 'act like a lady' and crap like that. Even though that woman was bat-shit crazy, I do miss her. She was my mom after all.

Struggling to row the boat without looking like it was rowing itself, I finally pushed off the shore and was now en route towards the exit of the loading dock. Feeling like Jack Sparrow, I didn't realize for a few moments that Haldir was on the shoreline, staring at me in bewilderment. I clumsily steered my boat in his direction. Stopping in front of him, I smiled widely.

"Lady Jamie, pray tell, why do we meet in this strange location?"

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." I declared, putting on my best pirate facade.

He rolled his eyes at my antics. "Why are you attempting to steer a boat of Lorien?"

I scoffed. "Attempting? Ha! I think the correct term is succeeding. Do you not see how far I have ridden? 'Tis almost ten feet!"

"I think it would be best for you to come back to shore my lady. The citizens of this realm may think there is a haunted boat on our waters." He warned.

"No, I shan't!" I paddled around in a circle before turning to face him again. "I shall name this ship the Black Pearl, and I shall be it's captain!" I exclaimed. Haldir raised an eyebrow at me before walking off.

"Savvy?" I yelled after him. He didn't stop walking but he did turn his head to briefly glance at me. I swear I saw him smile slightly.

"This is the day that you will ALWAYS remember as the day that you almost captured Jamie Johnso-AGH" I yelled as I tripped backwards into the boat. Lying on my back, I gazed up at the blue sky. I vowed from this day on, I would be Haldir's hero, if only to see him smile.


	5. Concussed Elves and Blushes

**DAY 11**

Grabbing a pinecone from the ground, I stealthily made my way towards Haldir's guard route. I decided to pull a Legolas and set off a '_diversion._'

"This is so going to work." I told myself as I hid behind a tree. Hearing some leaves crunch, I quickly chunked the cone out from behind the trunk, hurling it with all my might.

"Ahh!" a voice yelled. My eyes widened as I whirled around to see who I had impaled. When I saw it was Haldir, I rushed up to meet him where he was standing holding his head.

I reached up to see the wound. "Oh my gosh Haldir I am so sorry! I actually didn't mean to hit you with a pinecone this time!"

He gazed at me. "It is fine Jamie." Leaning forward, he leaned his forehead against mine.

Puzzled, I looked into his eyes. His pupils were slightly dilated. "Umm.. Haldir?" I asked hesitantly. His lips were dangerously close to mine for some godforsaken reason.

"Jamie…" he sighed, leaning even closer.

My eyes widened as I slapped my hands over my mouth. "Oh dear Lord! I have concussed an elf with a pinecone!" Grabbing onto his arms, I dragged him to the ground so he could sit down. Of course, since he is much heavier than I, his weight dragged me down with him.

He rested his head on my shoulder. I frowned at myself.

_First hot guy in miles, and I knock him out with a pinecone._

"You are very strange Jamie." he mumbled with half lidded eyes. "But…I am glad you are here.." he grumbled, finally closing his eyes.

_Was that a stone pinecone or something?_

Smiling at our position, I grabbed his hand as he slept. Preparing myself to be gone when he woke up, I told myself I wouldn't try to sneak up on him anymore.

**DAY 12**

Alright, so I lied, I'm sneaking up on Haldir again. I just want to see if he's okay! Though today, I'll take it easy and not do anything wild. I just snuck up behind his party, though tripping over a tree root gave me away.

Haldir glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I must take a leave." he stated, walking to the clearing we had our last fight in.

He turned to look at me. Embarrassed, I scuffed my shoes in the dirt. "Sorry I concussed you with a pinecone." I said in a low voice, looking down at the ground.

"Do you think before you do such strange things?" he questioned.

I looked up. "Of course I do. Well, maybe not all the way through…"

He gave a small smirk. "I forgive you for hitting me, though I do ask that you do not do it again."

I snorted in laughter and tugged at my hair. "I assure you Haldir, it was an honest mistake. I was aiming for the area opposite of you. It won't happen again." I said, stepping up to him until I was right in front of his face. "Although, the compliment was very nice." I said mischievously, swaggering up close and fluttering my eyelashes.

He bristled. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Oh Jamie! I'm so glad you are here!" I exclaimed in a girly voice, placing my hand on my forehead and falling against his chest. He stood still in discomfort, either from embarrassment or the close proximity.

"I cannot take responsibility for any of my actions." he said carefully.

I looked at his ears in dismay. "Is the Marchwarden of Lothlorien _blushing?_" I gushed, looking up close.

He stepped away and cleared his throat. "I assure you I am not blushing."

"Alright, I'll let you go this time." I promised, backing away before I did something wildly inappropriate, like jump on top of him.


	6. That's a NICE Sword

**DAY 53**

It has been fifty three day._ Fifty three days_ and I just now found my journal. The day not only contained me finding a lost item, but also some tackling. It started off simple.

I had been walking around aimlessly, a constant paranoia settled in my mind. If Haldir or Galadriel were to find my journal, it would be mortifying. They would find out I had a huge crush on Haldir and know just how much I thought about him. Galadriel probably already knew on account of her mind reading powers, but dear lord, I couldn't face him if he knew.

Lost in my thoughts as I paced around the woods, I made up my mind. Who cares he knew I liked him. Nothing would happen anyway, I'll be gone once I save him from the battle at Helm's Deep. Feeling dramatic and slightly melodious, I twirled around the trees, humming 'Let It Go' from Frozen.

"Doo doo doo, Let it goooo!" I bellowed, swinging my hands out dramatically. "Doo doo dooooo screw iiiiit!" I garbled out, not quite remembering the words.

"Ahem." sounded behind me. Spinning around, I saw it was Haldir looking at me like I was possessed. Most likely because I have no musical talent at all. "Do tell me what you are 'letting go' Jamie?"

I sighed in relief. He didn't know about the lost diary. "I lost something, but now it's all good. I've come to peace with it." I stated solemnly.

He nodded and looked at me inquiringly. "Would you follow me Jamie, I have something to show you."

I looked at him suspiciously, but shrugged my shoulders. "Aight."

He turned around and walked towards Caras Galadhon. When we approached the center of the realm, he guided me towards a giant tree that extended hundreds of feet into the air and was at least twenty feet wide. Thick platforms were placed every ten to fifteen feet all the way to the top with stairs winding around the trunk to connect them. He led me all the way to the highest platform.

I looked over the edge to see the ground down below. "Ummm, so are you not scared you're going to fall?" I asked, peering between his easy stance and his position near the edge. He scoffed and walked inside a doorway. It seems the whole tree was hollowed out to accomadate spacious rooms for each platform. I stepped inside hesitantly. "Look at this. Who would want to live here?."

Haldir cleared his throat. "This is my private chamber."

My eyes widened and I spun away from him. "Oh and it is _lovely. _You know, you're really quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget." I said nervously, gesturing around the rooms wildly. I pointed to the corner of the room. "I like that sword. That's a _nice _sword."

Haldir rolled his eyes at my cover. "I do not spend much time here. Only on my spare time do I dwell." He walked towards his bed and picked up an object.

My diary. In Haldir's hand. I narrowed my eyes at him."Haldir give that to me right now or so help me." I growled, stalking towards him.

He put it behind his back. "Will you swear to stop following me around?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I laughed sarcastically. "Haha. No." I said, swinging my arm out, trying to snatch it from his grasp.

"Then I shall not give it to you." he stated, bringing my diary just out of my reach.

I punched his chest. He didn't even flinch, just gazed down at me condescendingly. "Did you read it?" I exclaimed with panic.

"No, it is private. I merely kept it safe for you." he said in a cool tone.

Anger bubbled up inside of me and I snapped. "Give me my damn diary!" I pushed into him, tackling him to his bed.

He glared at me in disbelief, still trying to keep the journal just out of reach from my flailing hands. "Get off me woman!" he spat out.

I snarled and finally wrestled the diary from his grasp. "I loathe you." I stated, frowning at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I loathe you." he replied. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds, then both froze. He was lying down on his bed, and I was sitting on top of him. My left hand was placed on his chest, and both of his were lightly grazing my hips.

Clearing my throat in discomfort, I tried to distangle myself from him, but part of the blanket was caught around my food. "Gahhh" I cried out, tumbling to the floor. Haldir stood up stiffly and gazed down at me. Hugging my diary to my chest, I lifted myself off the ground and stalked out of the room, not looking back.

**DAY 54**

Currently stalking towards Haldir's guard, I tried to control my seething anger. He had the _audacity_ to tell me not to save him _again._ I couldn't just not save him. Obviously if I were to just save him from dying physically, I would've been 'dropped off' closer to the battle. For some reason, I'm here to do something else, and dammit I will.

I leaned against a tree and waited, folding my arms across my chest. His team approached with footfalls like whispers. They were all quietly talking between themselves, but Haldir was silent, already looking in my direction. I tilted my head to the side and walked to 'our' clearing, plopping onto the ground cross legged. Haldir stepped over to me slowly.

I patted the ground. "Might as well sit." I said tiredly. He leaned against a tree instead, not taking his eyes off me. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. "Look Haldir, I know you don't want me around. You're happy being a bachelor or whatever you elves call it. I get it, but guess what? I'm stuck here too and I'm not going to leave you." I said, looking into his gaze.

He gazed at me thoughtfully. "Do you only do this so you can leave?"

I almost got offended, but then I thought about it. "No, well yes. Of course I don't want to spend the rest of my life being a ghost. But, I really do want to save you. Would you let someone die if you knew you could stop it?"

He gave a resigned nod. "I do see your point." he said, standing back up and leaving to go to his guard duty.

I smiled at his retreating form."If you hear anything about two elves getting their hair tied together, it wasn't me!" I called out. He turned his head to look at me and saw him smirk.

**A/N: I like to think Jamie and Haldir have a Shrek/Donkey relationship. Guess which one is which lol, hence the hidden quote. Thank you for reading, please review** :)


	7. It's Dark and I'm Wearing Sunglasses

**A/N: Slight technical confusion. Last chapter should have been days 63 and 64. Sorry for any confusion.**

**DAY 65**

The next day I felt a weird pull that couldn't be explained. It was a slightly tingly feeling that left me a little paranoid. But curiosity got the best of me, and I let my conscience guide me through Lady Galadriel's realm all day to a secluded fountain area. The sight I met was quite unexpected. It was a beat up black leather purse.

I stumbled over to where it was laying on the side of a small fountain. Gripping the soft material I had held so many times, I looked up at the sky, maybe just a little dramatic. "Is this a sign I made a good choice?" I yelled, whipping my head around wildly.

No one answered of course, so I snatched up my long lost purse and ran like the wind up to Galadriel's chambers.

* * *

She glanced up calmly when I burst into her room. "Jamie. Why are you so flustered this day?"

I dropped my purse on her table and plopped into a seat. "I just found this. On a fountain in one of those random pool areas." I said, looking up at her wise face. "I'm scared to see what's inside."

She gave a small smile that instantly calmed me down. "Do not be afraid young one, for this world is full of peril, but I do not think you will find any evil today."

I gave a resolute nod and slowly opened my bag. There I found these very complex and I'm sure very important to the future items:

Watermelon flavored chap stick

Aviator sunglasses

Approximately three dollars in quarters

A beat up copy of Pride and Prejudice(Don't judge me. Mr. Darcy is my literary boyfriend)

Half a pack of gum

Dark gray nail polish

I know. Such an extensive list of necessities. My priorities were quite in order.

Galadriel looked at my items calmly. "Such things I have never seen before."

"I wish I would have put more sentimental stuff in here." I stated, though I was overly happy with my findings. They were from my old life. For some reason, the Valar or _who ever_ had sent me, decided I could have a treat.

Giddy, I put on my aviators and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder to face the darkening evening. "I'm in Lothlorien, I've got a purse full of unnecessary shit, half a pack of gum, it's dark...And I'm wearing sunglasses." I paused dramatically to look at Galadriel before storming out the door."Hit it."

**DAY 66**

"Haldir! What's up!" I shouted from my perch in a tree located in 'our' special clearing.

He looked up at me. "You, apparently."

I rolled my eyes at his smart ass comment. "I see you're as sassy as usual."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Only as much as you are still flighty and strange."

I clambered up another branch. "I resent that comment." I said, swinging my leg in a very lady like way around the stump. "Hey Haldir."

A pause. "Yes Jamie?"

"Can you bring me my chap stick?"

His face was confused. "I have no idea what you have just asked me to retrieve, nor do I know where to find it."

I gestured down below at my purse, which was hanging on a low branch. "Right down there in the back. It's the tube that smells like fruit."

Haldir hesitantly searched my bag, but when he slowly pulled out the moisturizer, he looked at me with a smug expression. "Why should I give this to you. I could be attending much more important matters."

I leaned over my branch to grin at him. "But you're not." I stated cheekily, leaning my head against my propped up hand. "Instead, you're hanging out with me."

He frowned at me. "I do not think I should give this to you. You are being quite more saucy than usual today."

I gave him an indignant scowl. "Haldir, my lips hurt real bad!" I exclaimed, manuevering myself lower so I could talk to him better.

"You are a spirit. You should not feel such pain."

Scoffing, I dropped down to the ground, balancing myself briefly against him. Snatching my fingers quickly away from his firm chest, I looked at the ground. "I still _feel."_

Haldir gave me a long look before stalking off, leaving me slightly confused.

**A/N: Oh snap! Got some sexual tension at the end. There may or may not be a Blues Brother or Napoleon Dynamite references. Virtual mini Haldirs to those who spot them. Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
